Year One
by Zancrow
Summary: The first time is always the hardest. The first year of marriage is no exception. In the wake of calamity, the Queen assigns Ciel Phantomhive a mission of cease and desist against a new organization. Said organization is funded by the Trancy household; whose head takes an unhealthy interest in Elizabeth. Ciel/Lizzy/Alois –mangaverse–
1. Her Husband, Just Married

**Year One**

**Rating: **T (borderline M)

**Pairings: **Ciel/Lizzy, Alois/Lizzy, Ciel/OC, Grey/Lizzy, Vincent/Rachel, etc…

**Genre: **Romance, Thriller, Suspense, (slight) Angst & Drama

**Disclaimer: **While I think it unnecessary, I must say I don't own Kuroshitsuji / Black Butler.

**Notes: **This story will be basically telling to plots that I've had lurking in the back of my head for some time now, them being (1) how the married life of Ciel and Lizzy would actually be like and (2) what would happen if Alois were part of the manga. Thus, this was born. It is based closely on the events of the manga, but will obviously take liberties after the point Ciel enrolled into the all-boys academy. As a side-note, my other Kuroshitsuji-based fanfic called "The Earl, The Princess & A Day At The Circus", is part of this fiction even though reading it is not necessary to understand this in the slightest… Food for thought.

**Song:** My Chemical Romance – "Welcome To The Black Parade"

-0-

"That was brutal."

She eyed him as he spoke, taking into account every part of him as she did so. Part of her wanted to feel more worried, or at the very least concerned, but that part was quickly viciously murdered by the other part of her which felt nothing but bliss, ecstasy and glee. But, being the lady everyone believed Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Midford was, she opted to sound worried. Or at least try.

Wait.

Correction. Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Phantomhive-Midford.

Screw it. She couldn't fake it.

"What was?" It sounded more like she was laughing when she asked him, as she placed her little fan across he features to cover the curving of her lips. God. She couldn't stop herself. Pacing a bit, she tried again, as she saw that the boy- No, the young man in front of her was trying to catch his breath. "You mean the mission?"

"No. The reception."

It took her a moment for it to click. Maybe it was because of the fact that they were currently in a carriage out at night which made it harder for her to see clearly. Maybe it was the fact that the wedding had taken a long time, not including the reception, and she was a bit weary. Maybe it was the fact that her husband- God it felt good to say it like that- was currently slouched back with his dress hat covering almost half of his face, including his eyes. For whatever reason, it took her a moment to realize that her husband- Earl Ciel Phantomhive- had made a joke.

"Ciel!" She didn't know what she wanted it to sound like, but it still sounded too happy… Even if, if, she had every reason to be happy. And she was. And a bit scared too. Marriage changed people…

…Ciel had made a joke.

…Or he was being serious and she was taking it as a joke.

"Lizzy, are you listening?"

She snapped back, changing her gaze back from the outskirts of the London nights and back at her fianc-husband, who was staring at her with his eye, the other covered up with his most formal eye patch. He had grown, so much, she would usually tell him, even though, in reality, she had barely noticed. She never stopped seeing him for prolonged periods of time, and, after the Campania incident, he told her a bit more about his missions and such. Not much, but still.

"I was saying…" He emphasized the last word, to make sure he had her attention whether or not she would reply. "…that I wanted to make sure you're okay with all this."

By "this" she assumed he meant the fact that they were going on their honeymoon tomorrow morning, rather than tonight. Ciel had though it would be better to take a train towards where ever she wanted to go to, be it Europe, Spain, India (even if he had practically begged her not there), etc. The original idea was for them to take a cruise tonight, but Ciel had clearly stated he rather not step foot in a boat for as long as he lived. Lizzy agreed.

"Of course." She didn't really mind. "Once you pick me up we can just carry on as if it were today. Besides, you do look tired."

"The last mission was a bit rough, at such an inopportune time too. The Queen doesn't even cut me a break on my wedding day." He slouched back even further, she was pretty sure he had a small migraine or such. Before she could contemplate rubbing his head, he continued to speak. "And Sebastian was going on and on about not being late for my own wedding, it was annoying."

"What was the mission about?"

"Some lunatic wanting to revive the legend of Spring-Heeled Jack." That was all he would say on the case, not mentioning anything about the supernatural lurking found during the case study or about the reason for the delay which nearly cost him the wedding, much to Sebastian's "I told you so" attitude.

That's when it hit him.

"What did you say?"

She blinked, as he sat up. "Uh… What was the mission about?"

"No. Before that. You said something about me picking you up?" She realized what he was saying, but not really why. He figured as much. "What I mean is, where are you going?"

"Going?"

"I mean, you're staying in the mansion right? So I shouldn't be picking you up because you'd be right… there."

Now she understood. While the fan hid her blush her eyes still darted downwards, realizing her mistake. "Right… I kind of haven't fully realized what we just became. We live together now, right."

"Yes." Then it hit him. Harder. "But of course in separate rooms, you can still sleep-"

"Nonsense Ciel, we're married." That sounded forceful, which made her blush harder. "I mean, I don't mind if we…"

"How's the happy couple doing?"

In all the years working alongside his butler, Ciel had yet to fully grasp his ability to appear at the worst possible time with that damn sly smile of his and yet sound almost, almost sincere. He had been too lost in thought in the conversation with Lizzy that he failed to realize that he had reached the Phantomhive mansion. They had reached their home.

"Sebastian!" Lizzy cheerfully jumped up and hugged the older man, who merely held her with his available hand which was not holding to the carriage's door. Despite what Lizzy had grown, Sebastian was still way taller. Taller than Ciel too, to his dismay. "Oh Sebastian, where were you during the wedding? I was meaning to ask you at the reception but you looked too busy."

"Did I worry you? Don't, I saw the whole thing. Just that as a mere servant I couldn't possibly get in the way of such an event."

"Nonsense Sebastian. You're practically family. I mean, I bet Ciel almost sees you as a parental figure of sorts."

"I what?!"

"That's news to me." He flashed a grin, one that made Ciel's skin crawl. He felt his eye burn, in that weird, hollow kind of way it always did when his butler- this demon- got too close. Serving to remind him to who it was that he had given his life away to.

"Lizzy, don't jump into accusations on my account. Sebastian, you were at the wedding, right?" He knew he had been there, but like Lizzy, Ciel hadn't seen him there either. Sebastian merely cocked his head to the side slightly and took out a large photograph taken at the wedding.

"See. That's the photo of everyone there prior to the reception." He spoke as he showed it to them, Ciel looking around for a speck of black but finding none. "Here are the two of you, after that grade-schooler-like kiss…" Lizzy smiled while Ciel frowned. "And over here…" His long gloved index finger traced through the photo towards the upper right corner. "…Is me upside down pocking my head through the window."

Ciel and Lizzy both blinked, twice.

There was his damn butler. Upside down. Looking through the window. Smiling like an idiot.

The businessman part of Ciel though that trying to find a hidden person in a picture through an immense crowd would make an appealing game, but he dismissed that motion. Instead, he merely cleared his throat and exited the carriage.

He had other things on his mind now than playing "Where's Sebastian"…

-0-

They were received with a warm welcome once the entered the premise, as all of the servants were quick to gather round and greet the newlywed couple since they could barely get into the reception due to their status and the fact that they didn't which to bother. Snake in particular.

But in here it was another story.

Baldroy was quick to pat Ciel on the back and give him a wink and a thumbs up while "hinting" at the bedroom. Finnian looked like he had meant to say something, but could only blurt out a "You" before he became a waterworks show of tears. Mey-rin quickly grabbed one of the two complimenting how pretty she looked with her long white dress, only to be corrected by Ciel as she was currently grabbing him. Snake merely bowed and told them, or was it one of his snakes, that he was happy for "Smile" and his Lady.

The last amongst them was Tanaka, whom the rest of the servants gave the elder man an opening. As he gave Lizzy a tight hug, followed by giving one to Ciel. Following with words that made the boy's single exposed eye widen slightly.

"Your parents would be proud."

-0-

"Paula!"

Lizzy practically squealed as she leapt into the arms of the woman she had come to view as an elder sister. Despite being nineteen already, Lizzy would allow Paula to carry her if the latter could, but given the slight three-two inch difference between the two, she probably wouldn't be able to very well. If not, they'd both look plain silly.

"I didn't think you'd be here, I mean, here."

"Just because you're married doesn't mean I stop working for you Miss Lizzy, or should I say Mrs. Phantomhive." Elizabeth blushed slightly, but was fighting back the tears to much to care. "I mean, if I'm not fired I work here now, right?"

"Of course. I mean, how's it been here."

"To tell the truth, it's weird. I don't think I can survive here, save me Lizzy!" Acting out as if she were desperate always caused little Lizzy to smile. It would still work. The two laughed for a bit, after which Paula was quick to help Lizzy with taking off the most of her wedding gown as she could, attempting to ask why she was the one taking it off before being promptly stopped by Lizzy.

"So… He's waiting for you back at the bedroom?"

"…Yeah."

"Oh, my little Lizzy is going to be a big girl. I want to cry, but I should wait."

"Paula?"

"Yes?"

"I'm scared…"

Paula just laughed, as Lizzy looked back at her. For Lizzy, she had a pretty good idea of what came next after the wedding. It didn't mean she felt ready for it. Still, she had practically insisted that she and Ciel share a room, so she couldn't just back down now. With a last "push" from Paula, little Lizzy went from the bathroom towards the Phantomhive central bedroom.

The Master's Bedroom.

Her bedroom.

Wearing only her undergarments and a thin robe. She felt her heartbeat on her throat. Her hands cold as the turned the handle and opened the door, to the slightest creep which echoed throughout the now pitch black mansion. As she peaked into the room, the sole sight she could see was Ciel lying on the bed, his head glancing towards her. She froze, but he did not speak.

A small candlelight was all that illuminated the room, with a little help from the near moonless night sky, which didn't allow her to see his eyes- his eye- very well. What was his expression? Was he eager? Worried as well? Bored? She hoped not.

She walked a bit, trying to be elegant and fight the desire to turn around and run. Still, she couldn't do that. Not to him. Not to Ciel. She would do anything for him. And let him do anything to her. She swallowed.

"Ciel, I'm ready…" She spoke softly, taking a seat on the other side of the bed, waiting for the moment his hands would take her. He would take her. She closed her eyes for the briefest of moments. Her mother never told her much about this, only that it had to be done between two people who loved each other, and after marriage. They were married. And she loved him, dearly. But did he…?

"Ciel…" She reopened her eyes, lowering herself at him, as he…

…began to snore softly.

Her eyes widened, as her jaw fell a little. There she was, sweating bullets in the most non-romantic way possible all the while her husband had fallen asleep long before she had even entered the room! For once, she wanted to smack him.

"You do enjoy teasing me, I guess." She noted to herself, softly, as to not wake him. He was tired, she knew. She could wait. So, as the wife of the Earl of Phantomhive and the Queen's Watchdog, Lizzy spent her long awaited wedding night with her dearly beloved Ciel…

…wide awake and staring at the ceiling.

-0-

Ciel Phantomhive awake to the slight tug of his shoulder, followed by an all too familiar voice saying "Young Master". He opened his eyes and held back the urge to form a tantrum on being awoken when he had been sleeping like a baby, but that would be childish. Instead he opted to almost growl at Sebastian while glaring at him.

Like an adult.

"Not so loud during the morning, Young Master. Lest you wake up your sleeping bride." Ciel's eye merely narrowed slightly, but before he asked, he realized. One, he was now a married man. Two, he had fallen asleep with half of his tuxedo on while Elizabeth chatted down the hall with Paula. Three, Elizabeth was currently asleep on his bed in a revealing robe while clinging onto his arm. And finally, Sebastian was smiling.

"Get out! I'll dress myself!"

And he did, in the bathroom furthest away from the Master's Bedroom.

-0-

"I'll take a bath, then." Elizabeth spoke of after a quick breakfast, as the two barely spoke anything other than a simply greeting or "pass the whatever" to each other; ignoring the fact that it was Sebastian's job to "pass the whatever". He didn't even look at her when she walked away with Paula and Mey-rin to bathe, lest he let his imagination get the better of him.

"The carriage that will take the Young Master and Miss Elizabeth towards the train station is almost ready." Sebastian read of a chart of "to-dos", eyeing each one with just the slightest of interest. "I've already informed Miss Paula on the matter, which with Mey-rin's help; they should have Lizzy prepared for when it's time to depart. Young Master, on the other hand, will probably go on his honeymoon smelling like alcohol."

"Enough of your chatter, both you and Paula are coming too, so we don't need to go over every minor detail now, do we?" Ciel felt annoyed. At what, exactly, he didn't know. "Now that Lizzy's away for a bit-"

"Bathing."

"…Yes, that. You can tell me just what the hell happened yesterday."

"You got married, sir." Ciel threw his tea cup at his butler, a wasted effort considering that the latter merely caught it, took it for a fact that his master was done, and put it away to be washed before they left.

"You know what I mean." He gave special emphasize to each and every word, which only made his butler chuckle slightly.

"I see, my mistake." Ciel would have corrected the man in front of him by telling him that he made no mistakes, but that would sound too much like praise, so he opted to merely glare. "If you're referring to the Spring-Heeled Jack incident, even I'm not sure. The… erm, "creature" we confronted yesterday was clearly inhuman. Not just his complexion but his ability to move in the way he did. And as a point worth mentioning, it was no Shinigami."

"Not human or Shinigami, what else have we faced." Ciel made a head count. An ex-Shinigami might be a far worst adversary, but it still counted as a Shinigami regardless. That thing was clearly supernatural and no known animal, yet he couldn't shake the slight shiver he got when he recalled that _thing's_ eyes as they looked at him. Looked through him before Sebastian sprung into action followed by him.

No amount of combat training could make a man keep up with that thing. He doubted even Agni, the strongest human he knew, could keep up for long, since Sebastian had a very hard time trying to catch up to it. It was just so…

"In other news, we should give the board of representatives an answer soon. If we can before we leave for your marriage bliss, it would be for the best." Ciel was going to ignore his grin. Instead, he merely sighed.

"The board? I thought I wouldn't have to deal with anything about the Funtom Company until after the honeymoon." It was hard to say that word.

"True, but…" Sebastian spoke, turning a page on account book he had grabbed out of nowhere. "…Young Master must not forget that the day before yesterday was also his eighteen's birthday, which gives him full ownership of the Funtom Company, with the board being placed in a second tier of power, for which they are not too happy."

"Like I care." Ciel merely shrugged. "I was running it anyways; they're just pissed because now I have reason to reduce their pay. But regardless of what kind of boss they paint me out to be, I am not selling any of the Funtom Company's sister companies. They can argue about a recession all they want; I do enough dirty work as the Watchdog to become a philanthropist now."

"Very well. That's a definite "no" towards the sales." Sebastian scribbled something down. For what it was worth, Ciel loved Sebastian's handwriting. It was so elegant, so clean. So much like his father…

"Maybe now is a good time to offer Tanaka his retirement." Sebastian just glanced at Ciel, who seemed to be keeping his frown for good for the rest of the day. "I'd take that as a "no"?"

"No. If the board is so pissed off, I need him there for at least a year or two more to avoid anything unnecessary."

"Very well. I better go and make sure everything's finished and ready, if you need me Young Master, you know how to reach me." With that said the demon butler left, leaving his master alone in his office, still frowning.

Ciel hated losing, he hated it so much. He had lost his parents when he was a kid, followed by losing his freedom and nearly his life in the following month. He lost his soul afterwards.

After that, it has been nothing but losing. He lost his aunt to Jack the Ripper, whom he couldn't even get killed properly. He lost sight of Undertaker, whom he has not seen since the Campania. He even lost sight yesterday of this Spring-Heeled Jack creature, who had nearly raped a young woman after nearly killing her coachman. And who has raped and/or killed several others before. The youngest being nineteen…

"Ciel." His eyes darted upwards, settling on the sight of his as-of-yesterday wife, fully dressed in one of her best and brightest dresses. "Sorry I took a bit. Paula and Mey-rin had opposing views on what I should wear."

Ciel was not going to argue about her taking her time. Dresses were a pain to put on…

"It's fine."

And with that, they were both silent again. Elizabeth merely tugged her skirt, as if to remove any nonexistent wrinkles, while Ciel fixed his eyes on his reports, not really reading them since they were upside down and his mind elsewhere. They remained this way until Snake came and told them that the carriage was ready.

-0-

Ciel should have called it.

If not, he should have at least guessed it.

The day got worse.

He had already been seated at the carriage, with Paula and Elizabeth at his front, an empty seat at his side reserved for Sebastian who was giving his final instructions to the household staff and was probably washing the tea cup, when it happened. The seat next to him was taken, but not by his butler. It was a butler, but one he disliked even more.

"Must I see you even in my honeymoon?" He couldn't hide the irritation, but he tried. Paula merely stared while Lizzy cocked her head. It had been a while since she had last seen this man.

"Charles Grey!" She cheerfully called, as he gave her a smile that Ciel did not like and waved at her, even if they were all cramped up a bit.

"Miss Middleford, always a pleasure to see you." Ciel fought the urge to correct him. Mrs. Phantomhive. It was official now. If he had ever wanted to make that clear to anyone, it would be to the Earl Grey. "You look ravishing."

She blushed. "Thanks, but I better. It is my honeymoon. Oh…" She stopped, momentarily. "I don't recall seeing you at the wedding yesterday."

'_That's because I didn't invite him.' _Ciel merely thought, smiling inwardly. Grey, on the other hand, merely shrugged. "Business, I'm afraid. In order for the Queen to be able to attend it we the poor loyal followers were forced to do everything. Well, except for John."

"Just what are you doing here, Grey?" Ciel was losing what little patience he had. The Queen had promised not to give him any missions during his two-week honeymoon, and he had already sent Sebastian with the report. "If you mean to stop by and apologize for not being there yesterday, we understand. Now, be a gentleman, and don't be here today as well. We'll understand."

"Always the sharp tongue, huh? Earl of Phantomhive." He grinned, which made Ciel feel tense. Lizzy merely looked on, her eyes darting between Ciel and Grey. She wouldn't say it, since it was un-lady like, but she really wanted to leave. They were going to be late.

"Spit it out!"

"Fine. Fine. You win." With this spoken, Charles Grey took out an envelope from his shirt pocket, handing it down to Ciel, who merely looked at the other, _lesser_ Earl's hands as if they had blood on it.

"I thought I was clear when it came to Her Highness' "love letters" during these few weeks."

"Clear as crystal, actually. But-" He placed the envelope on his hands. "-This isn't from the Queen, per say."

"Wha-"

"Young Master, I'm sorry to interrupt." Sebastian had arrived somehow, and was currently standing in front of the open door. "It seems we may need to rearrange our schedule."

Ciel visible eye widened, as he turned from Grey towards Sebastian. "What happened?"

He stressed the words.

He had been too stupid. He was not Ciel Phantomhive, husband of Elizabeth Phantomhive, current Earl and head of the Phantomhive family and owner of the Funtom Company. He was the Queens' Watchdog… And a Hell's next soul.

It didn't take him much to realize he would not have a honeymoon.

"It's your dear company, Phantomhive…" The Earl of Grey began, not even attempting to hide his smile.

"Sir." Sebastian continued. "Funtom Company has been breached."

-0-

The Author Rants About:

Introductions

This was basically it. The introduction I mean. A prologue which is not really a prologue, because it is officially chapter one. Anyway, I hope to get across what I intend to do with this piece early on, if not with this chapter with the next few. I don't think it will be that long a story, but considering I have the story set up but not the number of chapters, it may be a little longer. Or shorter. Who knows?

Still, I wanted to keep the characters in-character, by the manga's standard of course. Several elements are from the anime, but not much. Everything else is from the manga, which I adore. Also, I have to keep in mind that said characters are older, wiser (not much), but still different than you may know them but still the same deep down. That's what it all boils down to.

This is my introduction to you, and I hope you enjoyed it.


	2. Her Husband, Delayed

**Year One**

**Rating: **T (borderline M)

**Pairings: **Ciel/Lizzy, Alois/Lizzy, Ciel/OC, Grey/Lizzy, Vincent/Rachel, etc…

**Genre: **Romance, Thriller, Suspense, (slight) Angst & Drama

**Disclaimer: **While I think it unnecessary, I must say I don't own Kuroshitsuji / Black Butler.

**Notes: **Here's Chapter Two, as promised. A big thank you to the reviewers, some of which gave me too big a praise for just one measly chapter, but I wouldn't have it any other way. Also, made a minor change which you all probably noticed to the summary, since now I have a much firmer grasp of the overall plot. Finally, Alois is soon to come, so don't any of you fret much over it, okay!

-0-

The place could be described as nothing less than a disaster.

Once Ciel managed to make his way into the central building of his beloved company, in the eyes of the public since to him it was just a means to an end; Ciel quickly found out that it had been an understatement what Sebastian had told him. What Earl Grey had told him. Breached meant that his company had been penetrated, broken into or downright robbed. But this…

His company had been utterly demolished.

There was not a single desk that stood, and everything was scattered about. The walls he had painstakingly taken care of not allowing a single drop of paint on that was not the color his late mother had chosen were bare, filled with fist sized holes that made the concrete look like paper, several of which ran clean through. The expensive rugs he had received as gift Soma, who had decorated the area in order to "surprise" Ciel before the latter gave an approval, were torn and broken beyond repair. Every single portrait, be it of his parents, of himself, of Lizzy, of even the few selected members of the company, all of them; were missing…

"Nothing of monetary value was stolen sir." Sebastian spoke up from behind a few sheets of papers he was holding onto, skimming past them at his underworld-like speed. "So we can assume the good boys of the yard had been correct as labeling this a hate crime of sorts rather than a theft. It does seem more like an act of rebellion or… vengeance perhaps."

"…You can't make a fortune without getting a few enemies…" Ciel stopped. His eye looked around, trying to pick up something that had been missed, anything at all. Something that could tell him what had happened here. "But this is a bit much, isn't it?" For once, Sebastian was unsure if his master was talking to him or to himself, but he listened nonetheless. "I mean, for real? It's not like I give much of a damn about what happens to this place…"

"The Earl of Phantomhive should, however. Even if the Watchdog doesn't."

"Don't talk to me as if they are different individuals, one can't exist without the other. Soon neither of them will…"

"Don't get melancholic on me sir, seems this company is a bit dearer to you than you had-"

"Just drop it Sebastian." At this the demon butler stopped, as Ciel took a seat at what he presumed had once been a desk. "Nevertheless, this is trivial. Nothing of worth was stolen so I have no need to issue any search warrant. What was broken or ruined can be simply replaced, so I'll simply order everything to be bought and organized. What can be salvaged will be cleaned and put up once again… And now I have an excuse to remove those rugs…"

"I'll get started on contacting everyone. If we hurry, we might get everything here set before you return from your honeymoon…" Sebastian folded the papers onto his breast pocket and gave one last glance around the office the two were currently at. His master's office. A place even Sebastian had seldom entered at.

"The honeymoon will be postponed."

Sebastian turned, eyeing his lord. Ciel had spoken up, not bothering to even spare his butler a glance. He had spoken in a low voice, one he was sure only his butler would hear. In a tone that even Sebastian had a bit of difficulty understanding clearly. "Sir?"

"You heard me. Make things graver than what they are. We'll tell Elizabeth that I must ensure the safety of my workers and will have to get started on it as soon as possible. She'll understand." The last part he was unsure off. Sure, Elizabeth wasn't the same little girl he had once thought she was. No. The little girl he had been sure she was before the Campania. Before the walking dead took over, the Shinigami came, the ship began to sink. Before she grabbed to decorative swords and killed a bloody dozen of those things with ease. "She'll understand…"

Repeating it made it sound no less cruel.

"The funny thing is that she probably will." Ciel glared at Sebastian, whose features demonstrated nothing more than the always-present perfect composure he had perfected over the years.

"Anyway, where are the officers?"

"Downstairs. I think they are securing the area and searching for leads…" Sebastian could feel his master growling from the inside. He had always been amused with how much rage could boil up in such a little thing. Even if he wasn't so little now.

"Dismiss them, they're nothing but fools. Even the newspaper mocked them over the Jack the Ripper incident, idiots believing the "From Hell" letter was really sent by the killer."

"I wouldn't put it past that pervert to do something like that… We're he to know how to write. Still, sir?" Ciel eyed him, briefly. Sebastian's tone had lowered, seemingly sounding actually curious and… concerned? "For someone who admits that this company holds little sentimental value, why take a direct approach at the situation and not simply order the reconstruction? There's no actual need to have Mrs. Phantomhive denied a honeymoon because someone or something decided to remodel this place."

"I thought you smarter…"

"Pardon?"

Ciel smiled, chuckled. For a moment Sebastian's features darkened, briefly. Whenever Ciel was onto something he did not grasp, it was not to the demon's liking. It wasn't anger, per say, but rather an unwanted feeling of secrecy that his master should not keep from him. Should not be able to. "I told you. The Earl of Phantomhive and the Queen's Watchdog are one and the same. Not many people know this, but those who do fall into just two categories. Either someone who's on my side… Or someone who wants me dead."

It was then Sebastian realized what it meant, and he couldn't resist licking his lips at the notion.

"It could be them."

-0-

"Uncle Clause!"

He heard her voice even before he had set foot into the mansion. He always noted how loud Lizzy could be when she wanted to. Granted, at times it was useful or cheery, but it was mostly too energetic for a lady of her stature. Not that he'd say anything to his bride that would make her feel worse.

Worse than what he had to tell her, anyways.

"Lizzy, I can hear you all the way from the outside." Ciel spoke up as he entered his household, his build now carrying the presence his tone always did. It was something he secretly enjoyed, causing all eyes on the place to land solely on him, even for the briefest of moments. "If uncle Clause was meaning to surprise me, you've ruined his entrance a bit."

Lizzy playfully placed her fan across he lips, no doubt hiding a smile, while Clause was quick to turn towards Ciel. It surprised Ciel, now that he thought about it, that most people he knew looked as if they hadn't aged a day. Nor had he gotten taller than most of them.

Entering the compound alongside his ever-present butler, Ciel was greeted by a quick hug from the older man, during which he took the opportunity to scan the living room for each and every guest Lizzy had allowed inside. Aside from Clause and Lizzy herself, Ciel could spot Edward sitting cross-legged next to Paula, who in turn was seated next to Snake, who was standing, actually. Then came Lau and Ran-Mao, with the latter sitting in the former's lap while said former was smiling as he waved at Ciel…

Wait.

"What are you doing here Lau?" Ciel noted how much venom that sounded like, making a mental note to control himself in front of others. "I thought you had business to attend elsewhere."

"Good day to you to Ciel." Lau continued to wave, cocking his head slightly. "It appears my business has become our business to handle, to my severe surprise, and I wanted to come say hi as well. Too much work does make Jack a dull boy, whoever Jack is…"

"It's not too surprising for my cousin to act out this way, considering his manners…" Edward continued to burn his glare at Ciel's side, which Ciel took to point as if Edward believed Ciel actually cared.

"I thought we got over this, Edward!"

"I can't believe I let you talk me into allowing Lizzy to marry you!"

"I didn't talk you into nothing, I simply followed Lizzy's request to talk to you as if your opinion mattered. She just didn't want you to feel bad-"

"Which you sort of just blew, Ciel…" Lizzy eyed him as she spoke, which made him frown, but give in regardless. Talking a seat next to Lizzy, Ciel postured himself as straight as he could (_posture, Ciel_), and ignoring his late mother's echoing words, he turned to "attend" his guests. It did make Lizzy smile at least.

"Now, now. There shouldn't be any bad blood between family." Clause spoke up, turning his attention from Ciel to Edward, and back again. Edward sighed as he dropped back onto the chair, while Ciel tried to smirk in a way that seemed like an actual smile. It reminded him of the circus, for some reason. "As for the reason I'm here…" He emphasized "I'm", while he lowered to grab something out of his breast pocket. "I thought the game "Mouse 4" would make a decent wedding present, but you'd say you're much too old for it even if we both know that it's a lie and that you would play it, but to save face I present you two with… this."

Before Ciel could argue, well, anything of that, he was stopped by the sight of something that made his eyes widen. He felt Lizzy's hand grad his own, tightening it. On his uncle's hand laid a piece of pure silver, folded up symmetrically and held up by an equally precious silver chain. It was a pocket watch, of sorts. More than that was then engraved insignia that has marked the prestigious Phantomhive family for generations. It looked beautiful, precious, but even more so, nostalgic.

"…That." He couldn't say it, not quickly at least. Sebastian looked on as his master struggled to speak up. "…It wasn't burned?"

"It was actually, so much that I was afraid I was investing on fixing the unfixable, but…" With a press of a button, the watch opened up. "…As luck would have it, it pulled through. As strong as the name it carries."

Handing it to Ciel, who took it into his hands as if mere contact could break it, Clause continued. "Of course, asking for the watch to still tell time would be a bit much, so you'd have to settle for using it for pictures. Two, actually."

And two they were.

One picture of Vincent and Rachel. With his mother seated on the chair his father normally used for business, while he himself stood behind her with his hands on her shoulders. Both facing the forwards, smiling just like he remembered them.

The other one featured Ciel and Lizzy. In the same exact posture that Lizzy had forced Ciel into taking a week before their wedding.

"You knew?"

"I did. Well, most of it at least. I wanted us to take a pose similar to uncle and aunty, which made it so hard when you started arguing that your chair looked improper for such a shot and that the photographer had no taste in using the house main hall as a background." At this Lizzy chuckled slightly, while Ciel looked on. "Still, I'm glad I could convince you."

"Yeah… Good thing."

"Well." Clause interrupted, getting up. "We mustn't keep the newlyweds held up any longer. I'd ask you about the incident at your company but you can tell me all about it when you get back, since as long as you're back here safe and sound it means everything is alright. Now come Edward, take your uncle to town."

"What? Who said I was leaving already?"

"I did, now come on. If I leave you here you'd be willing to force them into taking you." Edward's eyes narrowed, but stood up nonetheless. Lizzy was quick to hug him, tackling him back to his seat like she did when they were younger.

"Thanks for everything, Edward."

"No problem Lizzy. Just take care of yourself, and remember, no is no even if there is a ring."

"Edward!" She meant it serious, but it came out playful anyways, so she shrugged. As the siblings hugged and Clause shook hands with Lau as a farewell, Ciel realized what it all meant. Lau had gotten up as well, with Ran-Mao in tow, and was about to speak when Ciel cut him short.

"You don't have to go uncle Clause."

Clause merely turned towards the young man, giving him a confused look. "I think you'd best check your watch, well, not the one I gave you but one that actually works. It's already pretty late if you two wish to leave today."

"That's not the point; it's just that with what happened at-"

"Don't keep Lizzy waiting Phantomhive; at least be a good enough husband to arrive on time to your honeymoon." Edward had gotten up, again, and was walking towards Clause as he spoke. Ciel felt himself get a bit, unsteady.

"If you'd let me finish, what I meant was that because of what happened-"

"You mean the Company?" Lau interrupted, which Ciel could bet his life on being done deliberately. "We can discuss that when you get back. It's nothing so critical that-"

"It is critical, much more that it seems. Don't butt in Lau."

"Is everything alright Ciel?" Lizzy was quick to walk towards him, placing her hand on his face gently. He tensed at her touch. If only they let him finish. "Ciel? Is there something-?"

"We're not going, alright. We can't go." That, was not the way he had wanted to say it. He could feel it in his skin the way the whole room froze. Snake and Paula had somehow become graffiti in the wall, Lau's eyes had opened a bit, Ran-Mao… didn't change her expression, Clause looked like he had suffered a shock, Edward looked like he had suffered a stroke, and Sebastian was serious. He didn't want to look at Lizzy…

"Listen, don't act like it's all the end of the world, it's just that this is a very serious matter and I have to ensure the safety of…" He stopped, or rather, was stopped by two hands placing themselves on his face. He recognized those hands without effort, but what hurt was the words that came afterwards.

"It's alright Ciel, we can go anytime. Do what you must." His eyes closed as he mentally begged her not to say it.

"I understand."

'_Damn it…'_

_-0-_

A few hours had passed since the event, with Ciel excusing himself from the guests and Lizzy tending to them as they tried to change the subject, to little avail. Still, for what it was worse, Lizzy had been honest. She understood it, and she accepted it. Sure, she'd be lying if she said she wasn't disappointed, but it had nothing to do with Ciel. Ciel had done what he needed to do, what he always did do. He was no "Superman", like the man Baldroy would always tell her stories about. It wasn't his fault, it was the fault of whomever, whatever had breached the Funtom Company. If she got her hands on who was responsible then that was another story.

'_Getting a bit dark there, eh Lizzy…'_ She chuckled as she allowed that thought to change her train of thoughts. No use in thinking of revenge for something as petty as a delayed honeymoon. Ciel was alright, and everything would be fixed. It was enough.

"Mrs. Phantomhive, if you keep cleaning up after everyone's messes, I'll be out of the job." She almost jumped when Sebastian came out of nowhere behind her to help her carry the trays of tea the guest had left behind.

"Nonsense Sebastian. As a wife I should do something, cut Mey-rin a bit of a slack. This house is pretty big for just one maid." Lizzy carried the trays back, the few she had been able to keep Sebastian from taking, and placed them on the sink.

"No pity for the "just one butler" of the house then?"

"No. You have Tanaka to help you out, don't you? You're not alone, per say." She found it funny the look he gave her, but she did enjoy teasing him.

"He's usually drinking tea, I wouldn't call it much help, per say." Lizzy laughed as she took a seat on one of the stools that adorned the kitchen, mentally wondering where Baldroy was, while Sebastian pulled up his sleeves and began to wash the silverware. "He's out shopping, by the way."

"Huh? Who?"

"Baldroy."

"…How do you always do that?" She had always been surprised by how observant Sebastian could be, which was similar to who he mother was, but instead of having hawk-like eyes like her Sebastian just "knew things" in a way she couldn't describe. Knew people. "Hey, Sebastian. Have you ever been in love?"

"Where does that come from?"

"I don't mean to pry or anything, it's just that I'm going to be living here officially now so I want to get to know the staff better. You're the one I've known most aside from Tanaka, yet you're also the most mysterious of the bunch. And while you may be too old for me, no offense…" Sebastian chuckled, still scrubbing the dishes. "…You are a bit too tall, dark and handsome not to have had anyone."

"I thank you for the compliments, not sure if your intention is for me to give you chocolate afterhours against my master's orders or not, but…"

"Sebastian, that's not it… Even if it wouldn't hurt."

"But… I understand the sentiment, but what I have felt, the strongest I've felt, I wouldn't really know if I'd call it love." Now Lizzy was interested. Her mother had always preached her for being so nosey on other's affairs, but she couldn't help enjoying a good story if the opportunity presented itself. Especially a romantic one.

"What would you call love?"

Sebastian stopped, momentarily. He seemed to ponder the question, but quickly smiled as he turned to face her. "I'd call it by how its definition goes." Before Lizzy could ask further, Sebastian turned to face the doorway. "Young Master, it's not polite to pry."

"Shut it." Ciel entered the kitchen, Lizzy taking note at how red his eyes looked by what she assumed was too much reading. After all, she couldn't imagine him crying. "Sebastian, since you're here, make me some tea."

"Yes, my lord."

"Ciel, are you alright? You've been locked in there for quite some time." As Ciel looked towards her, Lizzy took a moment to examine him. He looked tired, not so much that he would fall flat on his face at a moment's notice, but still enough that small bags were starting to form under his eyes. More so, he looked worried. Not overly so, since she had never seen him like that, well, once. When she was about to die, his look had been utter desperation. She felt proud, but at the same time horrified that she felt that way.

Conflicting.

Regardless, Ciel did not look too well, and knowing him, he'd say nothing about it and just endure whatever it was until it either went away or it destroys him. She's rather neither happened. "Ciel if you need to talk…"

"I'm fine Lizzy, just work. Nothing I can't handle." He didn't speak of the honeymoon, or anything close to it. And she just wished he got it into his head that she didn't mind.

"Then let's play." As he cocked his head at her, Lizzy pulled out a game of "Mouse 4" from under her dress, he guessed. While avoiding thinking where she had been keeping that, Lizzy merely covered her lips with it and gave him a pleading look. Ciel allowed himself to smile.

"Wasn't I too old for it?"

"That you were. So as not to hurt you're overly sensitive pride, uncle Clause gave the game to me as a gift. I never got to play the third version since you are horrible at sharing, so I will just make do with this. Except that I share." She wiggled it around as to show it off, while Ciel took a few steps forwards.

"Really, Lizzy. What exactly do you mean by sensitive-?"

His words were stopped as shattering glass covered the area; a loud banging noise filling the kitchen's interior as it seemed to echo throughout the entire mansion. As Ciel, recognizing the sound as one he had heard many times over, quickly moved to see the direction of which the shot had come from his vision was obscured by a crimson veil.

'_Shit!'_ He cursed inwardly, as he struggled to reach his face. His efforts were held up as he was pulled back and his arms were folded in ways that he did not appreciate, while a single cry for his name was heard coming from the blonde-haired girl the veil had just obscured. Whose widened shocked eyes had been the last thing he had seen before his world was darkened.

He would not take this.

He could feel two things. One, whoever was pulling him was directly behind him. Two, the person was taller than him, but not overly so. This meant…

Pulling his own leg upwards, Ciel kicked down as he felt his foot connect with his unseen opponent's right knee, a small crack sounding off as the grip on his arms loosened. He couldn't wait. At this moment, Ciel ignored the veil and focused on turning slightly and kicking towards the upward direction of where his opponent's knee had been at. Surely enough, his kick landed squarely on what Ciel assumed was the person's solar plexus. The man or woman or thing had been capable of moving back a bit, but not much.

As Ciel felt and heard his would-be captor's back slam against a nearby wall, he took the miniscule opportunity to remove the blindfold which had been placed on it, only to be greeted with the sight of a pistol once his eye accustomed itself to the light.

His attacker was undoubtedly male, clearly in his late twenties and fairly well-built. His face was cover by some sort of cheap plastic mask, but the way he held the pistol and pointed directly at Ciel's chest made the latter know that this man was trained. Upon realizing this, Ciel also noticed that the man had a knife sticking out of his head…

"That was unexpected." Sebastian was quick to walk towards the now-corpse and remove the blade from his skull, seeming a bit bothered by it. "I had just washed it too."

"Sebastian! What the hell?"

"Language, young lord. You are still in the presence of the lady." At this he quickly turned, towards where Lizzy had been sitting at. Only, Lizzy was standing up. The stool had been pushed back all the way towards the wall, while the figure of another similarly dressed plastic-masked man laid in front of her. The Mouse 4 game box battered and bloodied…

"There were two of them." She said matter-of-factly. Ciel forgot how to swallow for a bit. He hadn't even heard the hits at all, yet he could perfectly imagine the scenario in his head as if it was a Shinigami Record playing.

"Actually, there were three. The one who shot us from outside got away once his friends got into trouble here." Sebastian stated, as he bent down and checked the pulse of the one next to Lizzy. "This one's still breathing, not sure if he'll remember his name, but for what it's worth…"

"Got a little carried away, he did startle me."

"It's perfectly understandable to beat an attacker to submission with a board game you had just received as a wedding present during a surprise assault in your new home's kitchen. You have nothing to worry about." Lizzy merely laughed as she walked towards Ciel, while Sebastian effortlessly tied the man down.

"Ciel, are you hurt?"

"No, I'm fine…" His pride was a little, but saying so would enforce her earlier argument. "Just a bit surprised is all. I guess what happened back at Funtom was just as serious as I thought."

"I see… But Ciel…"

She stopped, sensing how he was still a bit shaken by it all. She had been meaning to tell him how surprised she had been when she had seen him fight like that, no matter how short it lasted. Maybe now was not the time.

By the time she looked back to him, Ciel had already bent down near the corpse that had tried to take him. Examining him for a bit, Ciel placed his right hand on the plastic mask…

…as his arm was grabbed by the now-moving corpse.

-0-

The Author Rants About:

Ciel Phantomhive

The Earl of Phantomhive and the Queen's Watchdog, Ciel Phantomhive is a very interesting character to write. Here, I've based him directly on his manga-counterpart, since I honestly dislike how the anime treated him. Too me, Ciel is sort of a mixture between Victor Frankenstein and Bruce Wayne, just younger than either of them and with a contracted demon as his black butler.

His relationship with Elizabeth is also something the anime butchered, granted of course that Lizzy had appeared very little in the manga when the anime was made. Still, he cares for her, and it's always fun to explore that caring side of him when the whole world around him expects him to be nothing more than one of the dark noblemen.

This is Ciel at 18, finally achieving the adult status he so desperately desired, but with it obtaining a few problems along the way. Since he never expected to live so long after contracting Sebastian, this is Ciel struggling to find where to go. He now has a family to start raising, a company he has much more direct control over, and _something_ that's attacking both fronts. Good thing he's picked up a few fighting techniques over the years…


	3. Her Husband, Waltz

**Year One**

**Rating: **T (borderline M)

**Pairings: **Ciel/Lizzy, Alois/Lizzy, Ciel/OC, Grey/Lizzy, Vincent/Rachel, etc…

**Genre: **Romance, Thriller, Suspense, (slight) Angst & Drama

**Disclaimer: **While I think it unnecessary, I must say I don't own Kuroshitsuji / Black Butler.

**Notes: **And here is chapter 03! And I must say; college finals are brutal! I'm honestly sorry for having taken so long to post a follow up chapter, to a cliffhanger no less, but I hope you all haven't lost interest yet… or some of it anyway… (PS: Yes, it's not really Henry…XD)

-0-

His steps were laidback and uneven, walking along the dirt road with little hurry as he looked up to the star filled skies. The wind as chilly during this time of hour, penetrating his jacket with such ease that he felt he wasn't even wearing it at all. Not that he'd complain, however. This had been a gift from his master's wife, about a year ago on his birthday, and he'd wear it even in a snowstorm just to show her how greatly he cherished it. Birthday gifts were a rarity for someone in his line of work.

His train of thought was abruptly halted the moment something big collided against him and sent him face down on the dirt road. The bags he was carrying were all dropped all over the road, while its' contents spilled across the dirt and onto the grass patches nearby.

"You mother-!" he spoke up as he stood himself up, dusting his prized jacket which had seemed to absorb most of the dirt onto itself. Talk about irony.

Cocking a pistol which rested in his pocket onto his dominant hand, he was surprised to see that once he managed to look into the direction of his would-be target, the area was clear with not a person or thing in sight. "The devil?"

Before he could ponder what had just happened in the measly seconds it had taken him to get up, he was alerted by a cry made by a familiar voice calling out another familiar name nearby.

At that moment, Baldroy ran towards the mansion…

…grocery be damned.

-0-

"Ciel!"

Lizzy shouted as she ran towards her husband, tossing the bloodied board game aside. In what seemed much too long for her until she managed to reach him, she found herself holding onto Ciel as he clutched his arm. It was then she noticed Sebastian had gotten there first.

And had somehow severed the arm of the _thing_ in the process.

Ciel quickly proceeded to almost rip out the corpse's hand off his arm, which even in its severed state was still clutching onto him. In a strong pull, more than Ciel thought would have been necessary, he managed to remove the extra limb off his body and Lizzy proceeded to kick it away. "Ciel!" she spoke to him, minding her voice. "Are you al-?"

The sound of her voice was replaced by a loud screeching noise which made it not only impossible for him to hear or understand her, but forced them both to cover their ears in a vain attempt to protect their eardrums from busting. From what little Ciel could make out, he could see that it was the creature who was emitting the loud noise. Its lower jaw, visible through the mask, lowered more than humanly possible.

His cry was cut short when it received a swift kick in the abdomen (or whatever was anatomically there) by Sebastian, sending it through the wall and onto the garden outside. Wasting not a second, Sebastian gave chase and found himself in the garden in mere moments, utterly alone.

"…Speedy little bugger, aren't you?"

Cocking his head to the side and side-stepping a bit, Sebastian evaded a bullet which flew three inches away from his chest, almost hitting one of the buttons on his vest. Demon or not, he hated getting hit by those things.

"Alright buddy, you have two second to tell me what you want or I'll-Oh, hey Sebastian, what are you doing here?"

"Baldroy. Please refrain from killing me when protecting the mansion. Your target got away fifteen seconds ago," Sebastian looked on as the other man preceded to scratch the back of his head a mumble an apology, blushing a bit as he did. While the cook explained what he had seen, the butler in turn explained what had actually happened and who it had been who had probably run into him.

"So there were three guys?"

"Indeed," Sebastian spoke up, bending down to examine a footprint left by the attacker. "There quite resilient, if I do say so myself, since the one who just escaped did so after losing an arm and getting thrown through a wall."

At this Baldroy went silent. "Wait. If there were three, and one just got away from you while another bumped into me awhile back… Where's the third?"

-0-

The moment it started to make rattling noises and grunts, Paula took a few too many steps back. Snake, Tanaka, Finnian all stared; all the while Mey-rin proceeded to tend to Ciel's arm. As Sebastian and Baldroy walked in, the former was met by a glare from his master. "Sebastian."

"I'm sorry sir, but at the moment when one of them started to move again, I suspected the other would too. So I took measures to ensure everyone safety while I dealt with the other one. It was the only accessible place to lock our guest in," he finished with a smile, Lizzy being the only one in the room to smile back.

Ciel just sighed. "You have seriously got to stop doing this."

The oven continued to rattle violently.

-0-

"What have we got?"

Ciel finished buttoning his shirt as he took a seat on his bedside, taking a moment to tie his sleeping eye patch while awaiting a response from his butler. He has long decided that he preferred to dress himself up and specially undress himself whenever he could. Sebastian had seemed not at all bothered by it, and without ever asking his opinion on the matter, the butler had apparently read his mind (an act which would not surprise him in the slightest) and told him that no servant would complain about being given less work.

The room felt chilly, so much that Ciel had closed all but one of the windows in an effort to keep himself from freezing. It hadn't helped much. Even the bed sheets and pillows felt cold to the touch. While Ciel considered himself a cold and calculating person on the inside, he'd much prefer to be warm and cozy on the outside.

"Well…" Sebastian started, having taken his time while Ciel got prepared, staring in silence as he did. "The creature is male, but appears to be unable to speak or form any type of actual communication other than ear splitting screams of agony or a similar sounding type of war cry."

"Fabulous," Ciel muttered, before turning. "So can you tell what it even is?"

"Human."

"What?" Ciel froze, momentarily. Having seen so many different creatures and monsters throughout his adolescence he had been expecting something much more… stranger. "Are you certain?"

"Quite. Everything points to _him_ being a young human male, but its abilities seem unlike anything a human could muster."

"Can we at least identify _him_ then?" Ciel emphasized the word "him" a bit, since it was a bit hard to consider such a creature human to begin with. Then again, he had met his share of humans who were far worse that Shinigami, Demons or the like. "Race? Nationality? Name?"

"Hard to say," Sebastian began; taking a few steps towards the bed as he placed his hands on the shirt Ciel was trying to fold and failing miserably. It took the butler three seconds to put his clothes away. "We can't really tell anything from his face at least. He has been carved and has had all of the skin removed, leaving nothing but the skull intact. The mask is his face."

"Cute."

"What is?"

Both men turned to see Lizzy and Paula at the doorway, Lizzy cocking her head slightly.

"You are my dear, we were just talking about you and Ciel was just voicing his thoughts," at this Ciel frowned while Lizzy blushed slightly, but the way she smiled at Sebastian told him she knew it wasn't the case.

"It was a sarcastic type of cute, being directed at Sebastian," Ciel added, as Lizzy walked towards him and sat next to him on the bedside, causing him to stiffen a bit.

At this Sebastian smiled; well, he hasn't really stopped but still, and walked towards the doorway were Paula stood. "Come now, Miss Paula. Let us go towards the kitchen and cover our ears."

"…Wait, what?"

Before she could argue or even ask, Paula was gently pulled away by the butler who proceeded to close the door behind them, leaving Ciel and Lizzy at their room. Realization seemed to hit Ciel first.

"Quite a night, eh?"

Ciel looked at Lizzy as she spoke, giving him a tired smile that in no way detracted from the gentleness in her eyes or voice. It was moments like this he couldn't quite understand what made the air around them feel so heavy. "…yeah. It was rather strange."

"What did Sebastian do to our "guest"?"

"He's around… somewhere. We'll have to try and get some information out of him before we hand him over to the Scotland Yard. I'll also have to notify the Queen tomorrow," it was so weird for him to just talk to her about how he worked his cases. To actually say something about what he did and not add a single lie.

"I feel like such a horrible wife right about now…" Lizzy said as she hugged her legs against her chest, placing her head on her knees. Her long white gown hugged tightly against her body, her long blonde locks, untighten and straight, waving slightly at every motion. Ciel swallowed.

"Where does that come from?" he honestly didn't know.

"Promise not to get mad if I tell you," her tone got a bit higher pitched, gently so, but it reminded him so much of her back when she was just his annoying, dance-crazy, hug-giving cousin who he would one day marry. How could she change so much and so little at the same time?

"…I promise."

She smiled. Softly. Apologetic. For a mere instant, he felt a surge of fear he didn't even realize he could fear. _What did she do? _"I, for the briefest on moments, actually doubted you Ciel."

"Huh?" was all he could muster. _Doubted?_

"When you said the honeymoon had to be postponed," she continued, the smile ever present. "I thought you were using the company's break in as an excuse not to go. You were always an expert in lying and not having to do something you didn't want to do. And it crossed my mind, for a moment, that maybe you would do it to me to. That you would lie, the way you lie to your enemies, to your targets, to the people you pretend to be a friend to and then betray without a second thought. That you would lie like that to me… and I hate myself for thinking that. I don't want to think about something like that when we've been married for only two days."

"You don't have to apologize Lizzy…" was all he could yet again muster. She had seen through it, she had known. He had underestimated her again and she had seen through him completely. She had even been willing to swallow it up and keep pretending to be fooled by it all. And now she was feeling bad because circumstances had been coincidentally gone in his favor.

"I do. Ciel, I doubted you. You lie, because you have to. Because it's your duty to do so. I've always known it. There is no reason for me to doubt you when it's regarding our best interest. You lie to protect yourself and others, for England and the Queen, not for something as petty as that…"

"…I'm also sorry, Lizzy."

"Don't apologize while I'm still at it. You have no reason to."

He pondered briefly telling her the truth. Telling her that he had indeed lied and made the whole thing worse just to get out of going to the honeymoon. That he had fully expected her to be fooled by the whole thing. And that it was merely chance that his lie had proven to hold some truth to it.

He decided it was best her not knowing.

But there was a limit to what he could do.

"No… not that. I'm sorry for not understanding you better," Ciel smiled at her, while her eyes drifted towards his smile like metal to a magnet. She loved his smile. "A honeymoon is something very special for the bride, and for the groom as well, but mostly for the bride. Young girls always brag about where they'll spend theirs and you were no different. You even told me we were going to go to Atlantis once."

"And Wonderland too…"

"Indeed. So…" he took her hand, intertwining the fingers. Her breath deepened a bit, her eyes not leaving his. "…since I haven't yet managed to locate Atlantis nor has Sebastian found the white rabbit, let us have a celebration. A ball of sorts as a substitute for the honeymoon."

"B-But Ciel, we already had the wedding's reception. You don't have to-"

"Nonsense. I can do as I please. I'm rich, remember. Also, I mean a formal ball, something so fancy that the wedding will seem like rags when compared to. I know how much you love your fancy dresses and your dances; it's the least I could do," he stopped, pondering. It was uncharacteristically of him to make such an offer. But if he was going to lie and be a bad husband, he would at least try to be a not-so bad one.

The look on her face made it worth it.

"Really! Can we really have that? But, we were just attacked, shouldn't the priority be-?"

"The priority is you," he loved making her blush. "If anything it helps us maintain an air of carelessness, which could draw in potential threats and give them good bait. Plus, we could get some funds to get the company up and running again in no time."

Now that he heard himself say it, it did sound beneficial.

"Oh Ciel!" she threw her arms around him and without warning, placed her lips onto his. His available eye darted open, unsure of how to respond. The kiss was quick; a mere peck which made a little sound once their lips departed, but was enough to make him freeze.

"L-Lizzy," he spoke between breathes. He had already kissed her before, twice actually. Once during her sixteen's birthday and the second during the wedding. This was the first time he hadn't seen it coming.

"What? We're married silly; it's the least we could do."

His face was priceless, as she giggled a bit covering her lower face with her cropped hand, eyes narrowed.

She loved making him blush.

-0-

There were few things in the world that could catch Sebastian Michaelis off-guard. As a demon who has lived for more years than even he has bothered keeping track off, he has seen and done everything and anything the darkest sickest human mind could muster up. He's been everywhere and nowhere, probably at once, and has no plan on stopping. Having seen everything, both on Earth and Hell, he always knows or at least has a clue about what's going to happen next.

There has only been three times that he has been truly caught off guard in his life.

The first was during the Campania, the doomed ship who sunk on her maiden voyage, caused by an army of the undead and two pesky Shinigamis. It was there that he "fought" against Undertaker, a Shinigami who had betrayed his kind and had then betrayed the Queen. The fight itself was not so much of a fight, since Sebastian was left closer to death than he had ever been. The Shinigami had been too much for him, and he hoped he would not have to confront him again…

The second time came not much after that. It was an incident he rather forget, but he had been genuinely surprised by it all.

The third, however, was the biggest of all. It didn't take a hopeless fight or a big betrayal to surprise him, but rather an action that he could not have even joked about…

"You're throwing her a party?" Sebastian couldn't even hide his surprised tone, even if he had genuinely tried to. It was something to have Undertaker be a Shinigami and mop the floor with him on a sinking ship filled with undead dolls and two Shinigami which included half of Jack the Ripper, but for Ciel to arrange a party out of the blue without an ulterior motive was something that almost frightened him. "Have you gone mad, sir?"

"…I might have."

"Should I call a doctor?"

"Enough of your jokes Sebastian, I already explained the motive. It would help us lure them in," Ciel honestly hated when Sebastian became like this. It almost seemed human of him.

"Yes, I understood that much, but what I fail to comprehend is the fact that while it could be beneficial and it could lure them in as bait; chances are that it will not work because our enemy is probably not that dumb and you know this. You know it will probably not work and you're still doing it because of Lady Elizabeth… That's what I'm surprised about," Sebastian finished as he jumped down a wooden ladder, having just set that night's decoration. "Tonight, even…"

"She said it would be a good day…" Ciel muttered, turning as to avoid eye contact with his butler. "Regardless, I want your watchful eye on everyone here. Since the invitations already are on their way, I'm sure we'll receive quite a few uninvited guests."

"What about our first guest down at the basement? Should I dress him up as a doorman?"

"Just keep him quiet."

-0-

The ball was a huge success, in the eye of the public at least. A massive event for the Phantomhive family after having had a rather recent stroke of bad luck with the company so close to their wedding. Ciel had hoped that sending invitations on the same day as the activity would mean that there wouldn't be many guests attending, but he had been proven very, very wrong. Much of London's high class was present, despite the short time for them to prepare. Ciel learned to never underestimate Victorian women and their desire to dance, nor the men's desire to show the women off.

Or themselves.

"This reminds me so much of our past together, save the fact that last time you were in a dress."

"I'm going to deep fry your tongue Lau; do not mention that incident again." That was one secret that Ciel was going to keep a secret, no matter what. Lau merely cocked his head to the side, pulling Ran-Mao closer by the waist, while chuckling slightly. "Fair enough, let us not ruin your honeymoon substitute. Isn't that right, Ran-Mao?"

"…It's cute."

"What is?" Instead of giving an answer, Ran-Mao pointed at Ciel, who blushed a bit. Lau was quick to agree, laughing as Ciel's blush turned into a scowl. As Ciel tried to hold his temper in check, he was caught by the shoulder by a hand similar to his own in size.

"There you are, this is quite a surprise Phantomhive, to think you were such a softy inside," spoke a young man similar to Ciel, who Ciel merely sighed and gave a small greeting to. The Chinese duo was quick to greet as well, causing the young man to blush a bit at the sight of Ran-Mao. Or rather her dress, or lack of there-of.

"McMillian. I see you managed to make it. I thought you told me you were going to America for a bit," Ciel spoke up, his perfected fake smile ever so plastered on his face. How this young man still considered him a friend was beyond him, since he stopped going to the Academy after his mission was done and he had played that damn tournament. "Changed your mind?"

"Actually, no. I am leaving in a week from now. I thought I told you."

"Clearly you did not."

Before McMillian was able to ponder that, both men's attention were drawn to another figure approaching. "Ciel!" cried Lizzy as she made her way through the crowd. Her stunning dress made it hard since most people began to stare and, as the main attraction, tried to converse with her. "I'm sorry I took so long, but I just couldn't leave everyone after they came here," she was speaking clearly out of breath, but the smile was ever present. "Ah, Henry, nice to see you."

"Henry?" Ciel cocked his head, raising an eyebrow at Lizzy. She raised hers a bit in response.

"That's my name," McMillian spoke up, waving his hand in front of Ciel.

"So it is," Ciel would not argue the fact that it was the first time he had heard it. "So, Lizzy," he began. "How's everything."

"Almost perfect," she twirled around, get closer to her husband. "I just need a little dance with my husband and it will be perfect."

"Now? I just couldn't leave my…", he pondered for a minute as he looked at Lau, then at Ran-Mao, followed by staring at _Henry_ for a bit, before turning back at Lizzy. "Actually, I could. Let's dance."

"Ciel! Don't be rude. I'm sorry for how he-" Her voice died down as Ciel took her towards the dance hall, her apology cut short by the noise and chatter of nearby people. Once she realized how futile it was, she turned to Ciel. "Don't be so rude to them; Henry's your best friend."

"Really? You know it was a mission, right?"

"Doesn't make it any less real. He may not know the details, but he does know you were there for something," she took his hand and placed the other against his shoulder, as he took her by the waist with his available hand.

"I'm genuinely surprised he survived;" the look she gave him caused him to chuckle a bit, darkly. "I'm serious."

"Does that mean you consider Soma more of a friend then?" she felt her hand get pressed a bit by his, by instinct if nothing else.

"Don't mention him."

Laughing lightly at his reaction, the newlyweds continued on their waltz, exchanging a few comments whenever either one of them wanted, mostly Lizzy, while continuing to be the center of attention to all of the guests nearby. Lizzy was honestly surprised by how well Ciel moved, considering how subpar he had been at dancing originally. She remembers hearing him taking classes, but she had never imagined him to be so… good. He held her just right, moved her just right, and made her feel just right. It wasn't much as she couldn't understand how he got so goo but that she was surprised he did. That she could be held by Ciel this way; it all made her head feel light.

The danced a twirled, it was the time of waltz and the time of dance, time to enjoy and time to be together. Both Ciel and Lizzy moved, evenly, no longer even acknowledging the faces around them, who whispered inaudible things about them.

As the music faded and the dancing stopped, Ciel finished by lowering himself on one knee, planting one soft kiss on her hand. Her other hand was quick to open up a fan and cover her lower face. Comments were made about how she was hiding a blush, but she would someday correct them.

She was hiding a smile.

-0-

After the dancing and laughing and talking and gossiping and everything else they did, Lizzy sat down on one of the available seats as the ball's lights dimmed a bit and the few guests still there were either speaking to Ciel or her family. She had danced with Ciel, followed by Edward, her father, a young man she did not know whom Ciel interrupted to dance with her again, Edward again, Ciel, Edward, a young six year old boy she found utterly adorable, Edward, Henry, and Ciel once again. She was tired.

"Drink?"

The voice made her jump inside, but she merely cocked her head to the side at the person next to her. He was a well-dressed young man, no older than her, with equally blonde hair and a beautiful pair of blue eyes. The next thing that caught her eye was the half full glass of wine on his hand, edged towards her. "Oh, no thank you. I'm not much of a drinker."

"Not to have a drink on a wedding celebration? I'm honestly taken aback," he spoke as he took a seat next to her, which made her turn to him fully. "What's a party without some alcohol, huh?"

"Still a party, just sober…" Elizabeth noted, bringing out her fan and placing it over her features. "I'm not very good with alcohol. It's unladylike."

"Unladylike, ha!" Without hesitation, he took a long sip of the wine until only a few drops remained in the glass. She merely stared as he took a deep breath, followed by gently slamming the glass against a nearby table. "More for me then."

"As you wish, Mister…"

"Alois Trancy," he introduced as he pulled his seat closer to hers, causing her to stare. "And you my lovely little doll are?"

"Married, actually," she didn't mean to sound rude, but her alarm was going off in ways she had never felt before. "I don't mean to be rude, but I feel you have some intentions I can't please."

"Married? So young?" she couldn't tell if he was serious or not.

"Yes, I'm Elizabeth Phantomhive, married to the Earl of Phantomhive. And while I thank you for the compliment I am of age," she spoke firmer, trying to sound as serious as she could. She half suspected this man was already too drunk for his own good.

"I'm even more taken aback…" Alois rested his back against his chair, making her feel a bit relieved, before he darted back up and came inches from her face. "They say the forbidden fruit is the tastiest of them all."

"Pardon?"

"Elizabeth."

Lizzy darted out of the chair and a few steps away from Alois, who merely gave Ciel a halfway glance of recognition. Lizzy, on the other hand, looked at him half expecting to be yelled at or something, only to see Ciel's glare being directed at the other young man. "I hope this… gentleman hasn't been giving you much trouble."

"Ciel, I…"

"That's a fine one you got there, Phantomhive," Alois stood up, empty glass of wine on his hand and a sly smile on his lips. "I gave her bait and she refused to take it. Quite the loyal little trophy, eh?"

"Trophy?" before she could act upon her thoughts at the moment, she was stopped by Ciel getting in between her and Alois. "Trophy?" he repeated her words with equal malice. "You've got some nerve referring to my wife in such a form."

"I mean no offense by it, Ciel. I'm actually complimenting you both," his voice and grin said otherwise, which both Ciel and Lizzy noted.

"I would hope so, but I would appreciated if you would refrain from referring to her as such or anything similar for that matter and if you would be so kind as to leave from my estate," _or I'll make you leave_. The last words he held back, lest he ruin the moment.

"Don't get mad, I've been meaning to talk to you, I am a fan."

"Fan? Of what exactly?" Ciel's tone had lost none of its venom, and Lizzy's attention had drifted from Alois towards him.

"What else? Of everything you do. You, a young orphan who went through so much and came back with so much more. Who despite your age has England's biggest and most financially stable company of all. Who's pedigree makes him one of the greatest nobles of our time and who married one of the most desirable women in all of England," both Ciel's and Lizzy's eyes widened at the last part, neither knowing whether to believe that or not. For differing reasons.

"I…" Alois allowed the sound to be drawn out, prolonging the vowel before continuing. "Just want to help you not lose it all. Thereby helping myself in the process. Are you willing to hear me out?"

"You dare do a business proposition after having tried to seduce my wife?" Lizzy resisted the urge to smack Ciel on the head. Seduce? She would never.

"If you say it that way it sounds a bit bad," Alois made a playful gesture with his hands as his features turned a bit sad. Playfully. Ciel wanted to smack him.

"How would you say it?" Lizzy cut in, taking a few steps away from Ciel's back. She didn't need to be protected; neither did she want a fight to break out. Lest it be over her.

"More like I made sure your love was true and no one would be able to get in the way. Not even me," at this he smiled. "That way you can trust me as a business partner since I'm completely unable of taking your love away from you."

"…I'll pretend I actually bought all of that, but I would never do business with you. Seriously," Ciel erupted, raising his tone. "How could I? You sound like a literature villain."

"Sound?" Alois looked honestly insulted. "Is it the accent?"

"I can't bloody tell what it even is?" Ciel added.

"Frankly, neither can I," Alois agreed. "But that's just calling out stereotypes. I just came back from a rather long trip and the mixture of accents just sort of stuck together and got stuck on me. Give me a day or two and I'll be fine."

"I'm sure you will. In the meantime, get out," turning back to Lizzy, Ciel was quick to grab her by the hand. "Let's go Lizzy; we must say good bye to our guests as this particular guest shows himself out. Lest I call Sebastian."

"Ciel, there's no need for that," Lizzy would really rather avoid controversy. She gave the Earl of Trancy one last look before seeing him smiling as his tongue licked his upper lips very slowly. Something about his tongue scared and captivated her at the same time.

"I'll leave. But first," Alois called out, as Ciel stared. "Can you be so certain that you'll fix the company again and not be threatened by your attackers once more?"

"I have my means."

"I'm sure you do, but I'm certain you can't even tell what those things are," Alois spoke up, emphasizing nearly every single word, especially the last three. Ciel's glare turned outright murderous, as Lizzy felt a slight shiver. Somehow, she felt this meeting should not have occurred.

"How do you-?"

"Know? Simple…" Alois placed his arms behind his back, his grin and eyes resembling a cat preying upon a mouse. "I've also been attacked by these creatures, and upon capturing and examining one, I found out just what they are exactly."

-0-

The Author Rants About:

Elizabeth Middleford

Lady Elizabeth, or Lizzy as she prefers to be called, is actually my favorite character of Kuroshitsuji. As you can probably tell, she's based on her manga counterpart, with only minimal traces of her anime version seen. Quite possible named after Frankenstein's Elizabeth Lavenza, Lizzy was my favorite character even before the Campania incident, since instead of annoying I found her lovable and cute (again, manga Lizzy).

She loves Ciel, quite a lot. The anime treated her like an extra, apparently afraid of adding such strange a creature as a female in a world filled with handsome males. Granted, she hadn't appeared much in the manga and the first chapter she is introduced she is pretty bratty, but still. Lizzy loves Ciel, and has sacrificed so much for him that it's hard not to like her at least a little.

This is Lizzy at 19, a grown lady in a dark, yet familiar world. She now knows everything about Ciel's duties as the Watchdog, she still doesn't know about that fateful month or of his contract. However, she knows he's hiding something's, and it is a wife's duty to protect her husband. Here is Lizzy having managed to finally marry Ciel, and finally asking herself, what comes now…?


End file.
